


Stay?

by eatyourhartout



Series: Heaven [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, F/M, Heaven, Maybe Immortal Buffy, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourhartout/pseuds/eatyourhartout
Summary: Amara and God have left, the world is saved. Now all that's left is goodbye.Or is there?





	Stay?

Buffy sat with him on another rooftop. With the Darkness defeated, Buffy had other duties to return too. Castiel knew he was going to miss the slayer. She was due to leave that evening, either by a portal the Red Witch would send, or the Slayer would drive back to her home in Washington DC. Castiel watched her quietly, committing every detail of her person to memory. While he was fairly certain the Slayer could no longer _die_ , she had assured him that she most certainly could be killed. Castiel did not wish to say goodbye, knowing the Slayer would never pray to him for help on her own behalf.

And he knew he likely would not have a good excuse to go to her for help again. 

"Those boys. They don't seem to trust you so much anymore. They love you, but they don't trust you." She observed suddenly, her voice breaking the relatively easy silence they were sharing. Cas shrugged, his mind whirling over the events of the past few years.

"No one really expects an angel to set the world aflame. And yet, that is what I did." Buffy doesn't even glance over at him. He's gotten better at interpreting human behavior, better at understanding silent cues. He answered her unspoken question.

"I made some bad choices. I tried to make myself God, and caused a lot of pain and death and suffering for it. I became human for a while after that. And now, Lucifer is free once more because of me." He summarized succinctly. Buffy glanced over, her eyebrow raised.

"And most angels hate me now. Heaven, my heaven, has been in more turmoil and trouble in the last five years than is has had since The Beginning. They call me a traitor usually." He shrugged, pushing away the feeling of sadness that came with the topic the way he noticed Sam and Dean always did with their pain.

"Maybe they are right. But I know I did what I thought I had to do." He said resignedly.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him, surprising Castiel.

"The world's still spinning Cas. I think you did alright."

It was only then, that Castiel found within himself the courage to say the one thing he always wanted to ask, but never did.

 

 

"Buffy, will you stay?"


End file.
